1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for improving Quality of Service (QoS) in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates improving QoS of data communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of providing a seamless communication service in a wireless Local Area Network (LAN), a wireless communication system provides a roaming service in order to guarantee mobility of a terminal. In operation, the terminal searches for a neighbor network through scanning in order to perform roaming.
In the case of scanning a neighbor network, the terminal determines a channel status associated with a neighbor network using signals received from neighbor networks. And, the terminal does not perform communication with a serving network while scanning the neighbor networks.
Accordingly, a packet is lost due to disconnection of communication with the serving network during scanning mode.